Lucas/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= I thought I’d go out to come up with song lyrics while looking at the snow, but it was too cold outside... |3Jan2= This is...shiruko...!! I was just wanting to eat this. Thanks. |3Jan3= Happy new year. Fortunes...? Should we go pull ours? |3Feb1= Yes, when you're eating Ehomaki you shouldn't talk. I know that much. |3Feb2= People are really warm, especially when you put your hands behind their neck. |3Mar1= The Gonin bayashi dolls intrigue me. Are they like this era's boy bands? |3Mar2= Noah would get angry if he heard that I took part to the cake preparation... |3Mar3= I want to give a return gift for White day to the producer. Aoi, Runa, help me make sweets. |3Mar4= Thanks for the chocolate. I can't come up with anything particularly thoughtful to say, but I'm really happy... |3Mar5= This is my return gift. Here, take it. The chocolate you gave me was delicious. |3Apr1= I was so wrapped up in composing music while I was walking that I ran into a cherry blossom tree. |3Apr2= Apparently April is the month to start new things. Maybe I'll start reading a new book. |3Apr3= Our boss knows kung-fu. No one can beat him, not even you. |3May1= During the holidays I'm staying in the classroom to write lyrics. What about you? |3May2= Do you want to eat Kashiwamochi together? |3May3=An original Koinobori! Look, it really looks like it's swimming! |3Jun1= Rain is used as theme for sad songs a lot, but the sound of the rain relaxes me. |3Jun2= What do you do to focus better? Leon is being noisy and I can't concentrate. |3Jul1 = Leon and Shiki said they were going to the beach, but they’re obviously just going to pick up girls... |3Jul2 = I don’t really know what to do when I-Kids come over and start talking to me... |3Jul3 = The Milky Way has a magical atmosphere... I might come up with a good song. |3Aug1 = Looks like Chaoyang went to a festival. He brought back cotton candy for me. It’s really sweet... |3Aug2 = The sound of fireworks is nice. It really lingers in your ears, doesn’t it? |3Sep1= I can see the moon just fine from my room. The moon is beautiful no matter where you are. |3Sep2= I always get ideas for sad songs in the fall. I wonder why... |3Oct1= I think I want to try using Halloween candy as a chance to talk to the I-Kids more. |3Oct2= So this is how you eat yakiimo...! a bite It's really warm and sweet! |3Oct3= Producer, i- if you don't give me sweets I'll.... Prank you! |3Nov1= Fall is the season of reading. Maybe I’ll read a book too...... Yes, this is a picture book. Got a problem with that? |3Nov2= Apparently it’s easy to catch a cold right when the seasons are changing. Be careful. |3Dec1= Who just kicked my leg under the kotatsu?! Was it Leon?! |3Dec2= I decided to take a walk for a change of pace when I saw Torahiko running around with a stray dog. |3Dec3= Merry Christmas. Eating with everyone is nice, but don't you feel like sneaking out for a bit? |3Dec4= Thank you for all the hard work this year. Next year I'll progress in order to compose even better songs. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Lucas Category:Lines